Rulebreakers 2
Chapter 2: At noon: Skye: I'm melting... Chase: Yeah. Lucky for us, Ryder's spending his day on the beach so Honey has a better chance to grab the game. Skye: That reminds me, I have to call Honey.(she barked and her tag glowed) Honey:(on her new bow tag Rocky made her): Hey sis, when shall I get ready? Skye: Now! Honey: Auuu!(hung off) Honey: I'm risking everything to get this rule back. She went up the Lookout and searched under his pillow. Honey: So careful, eh? I'll get it no matter where you hide it! She started to sniff around the room. Her nose is as good as Chase's but no allergies. Honey: Wow! Think you can just hide it under these beanbags? No, wrong. She pulled the disk box out and checked. The disk has a few flaws but honey fixed it right away and went down. She tucked it in Chase's pup house and ran out, ready to play skipping. Chase: So Honey did you find it? Honey: Go have a peek under your blanket! Chase went to his blanket, followed by an anxious-looking Skye. He flipped the blanket up and howled with delight. Skye did a few backflips of joy. Skye: Now just wait for Ryder to come back hehe. 9 PM... Ryder: Goodnight pups. Pups: (robotic tone): Yes Ryder, goodnight. Chase: Psst guys! Take action! Honey: I got extra boards(plugs them in). Meanwhile Ryder: The end of the day means the start on a comfy bed... Speaker at highest volume: TO THE PUP PUP BOOGIE!! SHOW ME WHERE YOU GOT THAT PUP PUP STUFF!!(laughter) Ryder: How can that be possible? I banned them! (elevator dinging) Marshall: C'mon guys, boogie your best! Pups: Yeah, tailspin! Ryder: Turn that off right now!!!!!!! Pups: Never! Ryder: I'm turning it off myself! Honey: You can't! She jumped in front of him, snarling. She dashed her eyes to one side and winked at Rocky. He knew what that meant because they've made a plan first. He turned the game off then all the pups(excluding Honey) ran outside. Ryder: Skye- Honey: I'm not Skye! I'm Harriet, Skye's twin sister!(she gave away a fake name so Ryder can't recognize her if he calls) Ryder: So Harriet, is it your idea to play without my permission?! Harriet: Yup(puffs out her chest proudly and wiggles her tail). Ryder: No showing off, I'm serious. Did anybody show you this?(grabbed the note and shows it to Honey) Honey:(her face hardened and she chewed the note)I'm not here to show off and I've read this piece of paper a million times! Give me any consequences you like, but catch me first!(she spat the note out of her mouth) Ryder: Come here! Too late. Honey had ran away to the beach and clipped herself on her sister's harness. They joined the team and flew to Jake's Mountain. Meanwhile Everest: Vehicles beeping? Is that the Paw Patrol? Marshall: Yup, it's us. Everest: Where are you guys going in the middle of the night without Ryder?! Zuma: We ran away. Everest: Why? Rubble: Ryder banned Pup Pup Boogie so we played it when he just lied down and he's mad. Honey(introduces herself first) We ran away with the disk to prove our opinions. Skye: And make him change. Chase: Mind if we stay here? Everest: Nah, Jake went to visit his family for 2 months and I'm on duty so welcome! But wait, what if he calls you? Chase: No, we disables our tags and you should do that in case he calls you to find us. Everest: Okay! Everest out. Link to Part 3:. ☀http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Rulebreakers_3